


Strawberries in the Summer time

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Wreck, Death, Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sadstuck, excessive bleeding, i wrote this when i was bored, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg im sorry ok<br/>this probably really sucks. I've had writers block for a while so...im trying</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberries in the Summer time

**Author's Note:**

> omg im sorry ok  
> this probably really sucks. I've had writers block for a while so...im trying

Eridan’s grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightened as they left the warm building; the cold air outside swirling around the two men as they made their way through the parking lot, searching for Sollux’s car. It was late at night, but the stars were just barely hanging on in the dark sky, the lights from the city blocking their light. Loud rounds of laughter escaped the couple, their faces red and their hands blue. It was December, three weeks before Christmas Eve. Decorations littered the light posts that cased the road and around the parking lot. In the far corner sat an old black truck, the bumper rusting and the paint chipped.  The ugly car belonged to Sollux, a gift he got himself for his Seventeenth birthday, five years ago. It wasn’t a prize, but it served its purpose. 

When the couple got to the vehicle, they were out of breath and freezing. Sollux went to open the passenger side door for his lover, but the door stuck. Ice had settled in and sealed the door shut. Eridan laughed as he watched his boyfriend struggle, finding it rather cute that he was trying so hard. In the end, Eridan was the one to open it; he for one actually had quite a lot of muscle and strength, when Sollux was as skinny as a twig and weak.  When they were settled in, Sollux put the key in the ignition and started the old truck up. It coughed and spurred at first but finally gave in. They left the parking lot and pulled onto the main road, heading home. 

Eridan ran a hand through the bright purple streak in his dark brown hair, smiling as he watched the town fly by behind them. Sollux reached a hand towards the radio, turning it on and messing with the stations. The bigger male smiled even more when all he could find was cheesy Christmas music. Sollux huffed, deciding against the music entirely and turned the radio off.

“You know, Sol. I think you should have more holiday spirit.” Eridan spoke, his voice heavy with a Scottish accent.

“Christmas is my least favourite holiday, you know this.” Sollux replied, a slight lisp clinging to his words.

“But why? You don’t like havin’ fun with openin’ presents and visitin’ family?”

“I don’t like the cold, dammit. Maybe if Christmas were in the middle of summer, I’d enjoy it more. But right now, the cold takes all my happiness and stabs it right in the face.” 

Eridan laughed, “You’re such a sour puss.”

“Indeed I am, E.D, indeed I am.” Sollux muttered under his breath as they drove along the icy road. It would be another minute or two before they were home. When the car halted to a stop at a red light, Eridan grabbed one of his boyfriend’s hands, letting their fingers intertwine. Sollux looked from their hands to the other’s face, cheeks tinting to a light pink.

“Hey, Sol?” Eridan spoke, voice low and sweet.

“Yeah, E.D?”

“I love you _.”_

“I love you, too _.”_

Eridan bit his lower lip, “Can you promise me something?” He ran his thumb across the top of his lover’s hand, looking him in the eye.

“Yeah?” Sollux grinned, eyes crinkling up as he did.

“Promise me that you’ll always be here, with me. “

He grinned even more, leaning towards Eridan slowly. Now, only inches apart, he whispered his reply. “I promise.” Their lips met in one fluid motion, their hands tightening around each other.  Sollux’s slightly chapped lips slid against Eridan’s like they were meant to touch from the beginning.  The kiss was sweet, meaningful, and expressive. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, it lasted forever between the two.

Eridan was the first to pull away, leaning back into his seat. Sollux let out a small snort, leaning back into his own seat as well. However, as soon as his back touched the seat, a trailer tractor blew its horn from behind them. The ice of the road had caused the tires of the trailer to skid, making the whole vehicle unable to stop. It seemed as everything happened in slow motion when the bumper of the truck rammed into the bed of Sollux’s car. It happened so fast that there was no stopping what happened. The semi-truck hit the other car with such a force that it sent the other flying forward. Sollux’s truck, being top heavy, flipped over, making it land upside down. Yet, that did not stop the whole vehicle from continuing to slide down the icy road. The semi-truck turned, finally halting to a stop a block away, Sollux’s car didn’t stop moving until it hit one of the light posts.

When the snow and dust cleared, Eridan gasped, pain shooting through his entire body. He blinked his eyes open, sputtering as he found himself upside down and coated in glass and snow. The frame to his eyeglasses was shattered, making it impossible from him to see through the right lense.  This made it even more difficult for him to see the damage that had been done. Eridan was trapped, his arm smashed against the passenger side, and the buckle to his seat stuck. He started to panic, body trying hard to get free. His struggles were useless, however. There was no way out.

He stopped struggling when he saw a drop of red fall onto the fresh patch of white snow from the corner of his eye. Eridan slowly turned his head, trying to find where the blood was coming from. His eyes followed the trail of crimson, heart pounding harder and harder with every second that pasted. Finally, his eyes met the face of his lover. Although, the face he knew and loved was smeared with bright scarlet. Sollux’s mouth hung open, some of his teeth missing, and more scarlet pouring out in a small drizzle. His cheeks were littered with cuts, glass shards poking from some. His nose was busted and broken, the flesh a dark purple. The light blonde hair that covered his head was dark and red, just like the rest of him. Sollux was crushed against the steering wheel, his body beneath him crushed.

Eridan went to scream, but only choking and gagging noises came out. The sight in front of him was something in the past he hoped to never see. The fact that his lover was in such a state caused tears to pour from his own eyes, the pain he felt swelling in his chest was overbearing.  He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Eridan felt useless as all he could do was watch blood appear onto the once pure white snow like strawberries in the summertime.  He gagged and choked, tears sliding against his flesh heavily. Eridan finally was able to yank an arm free, which he instantly touched to Sollux’s cheek. His fingers slowly turned a dark red, as he cupped his lover’s face.

“Sollux.” He whispered, “Oh god, Sollux, please. No.”

His tiny whispers slowly grew into hollers, and then into screams. “SOLLUX PLEASE.” Eridan begged, “DO SOMETHIN’. DON’T- DON’T JUST HANG THERE. MOVE. PLEASE. SOLLUX. ANSWER ME.”

A strong pair of hands suddenly gripped Eridan’s shoulders, words being yelled at him, red and blue lights flooding his vision. He struggled, not daring to look away from his lover. “SOLLUX ANSWER ME. P-PLEASE. SOLLUX.” There was a click, and Eridan slammed into the roof of the truck. He gasped, glass digging into his scalp. Hands gripped him, slowly pulling him away. His screams halted, his voice giving out.  His words sounded like broken, sad pleas now.

“Sollux- god dammit. Please- ple-please answer me…I..L-love you. FU-ck.  Sollux. Sollux, please. An-swer- m-me. I l-love y-you.”

Suddenly, he was no longer inside the truck. Eridan was lifted and placed on a stretcher, hands poking and prodding at him. He was being overwhelmed with blankets and straps of all kinds. He thrashed, trying to slap those hands and straps away. They were taking him away from Sollux, who he needed to get to. Sollux needed him. Sollux was in trouble. He needed Eridan. Why were they taking him away?

Eridan whispered his boyfriend’s name over and over, the name tattooed on his lips. He watched as the body of Sollux was removed from the truck, it was lifeless and red. So, so red. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks as the truck and Sollux became smaller and smaller. Eridan yanked an arm free from the straps, holding it in the direction of his lover. His scarlet-coated hand reached out for him, hoping that Sollux would appear and grip it tightly. He hoped that Sollux would be beside him, telling him that everything was fine and that things would be okay.

Sollux never appeared. He never held Eridan’s hand. He broke the promise, he was gone.


End file.
